The present invention generally relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly relates to air spacers for transistors.
Air gap spacers are useful in reducing parasitic capacitance in highly scaled semiconductor devices. However, conventional fabrication techniques sometimes introduce gate contact metal into the air gap spacer. This results in shorting and reliability issues with the semiconductor device.